The Beauty Of An Angel
by DarylDixonKicksAss
Summary: When Castiel experiences unexplained feelings towards Dean, he wonders if we will ever be able to be a near lover. Castiel soon explains his feelings and is worried Dean will judge him, or look at him differently. The Beauty of An Angel is about the love of Destiel.
1. Castiel, lover from afar

**A/N:: This is a Destiel kind of story! I ship Destiel hardcore like and well I decide to put my shipping to the keyboard. They're going to be short chapters unless I'm in a really, really, really awesome mood for typing. So I hope you like it.**

_**(Castiel)**_

I kept my glance locked on Dean's face. The was the light hit it, making it glow like God's beautiful son. I felt an unsettling feel creep upon my stomach as I thought how we could never become close. I could only love from afar. Sam Winchester walked out of the other room, bringing me back to realaity.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty." Dean teased. Sam nodded still groggy from his beauty rest.  
"So Sammy, I was thinking that we need a break, how about we go pick up a couple of girls huh?" He smirked and winked at the same time. I looked down feeling sadness full fill my body.  
"I don't see why not." Sam replied.  
"That's my boy." Dean let out a laugh that sent chills down my back. Dean looked over to me with a concerned face.  
"What's wrong Cas?" He caught my attention, snapping my head upwards.  
"Oh nothing."  
"Well okay then."

* * *

I waited for the boys to come back from 'picking up girls' well they came back but with just themselves.  
"That was pretty fun." Sam said.  
"Yeah even though we didn't get lucky." Dean sounded disappointed. I poked my head through.  
"Hello," I said.  
"Hey Cas." Dean said.  
"Hey Cas. Dean I'm taking a shower." Sam implied. He nodded and looked at me, with Sam leavin' us alone. My hands were becoming clammy.  
"Cas, you don't look to good."  
"What are you talking about? I'm fine."  
"Well by the way you said that all nervous like, somethings up. What is it?"  
"I wish to tell you, but I cant."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I just cant, try asking me in two days or more. I should feel more comfortable telling you then."  
"Okay Cas, whatever you say."

* * *

Days past and Dean still looked at me weird. I could feel him anger as he continued going on without knowing what was wrong with me. Well nothing was wrong with me just some weird things I don't feel like talking about with him. Sam left the hotel, leaving to go get something to eat.

"So whats up?" He asked very anxious.  
"I cant tell you."  
"But you said you would after a while. Can you at least tell me what's it about?"  
"It's about you."  
"Oh god, what have I done?"  
"You haven't done anything."  
"Then why is it about me?"  
"Have you ever had unexplained feelings towards another?"

"Yeah a couple times, why you ask?"  
"I have them towards you."  
"Oh dang."  
"I'm sorry, I have to go. I knew I shouldn't have said anything." I turned around and brushed past Sam as he walked in the motel room. I left the motel, leaving an attractive Dean behind.

**A/N:: I will write more if you want me to. I don't know though. So please tell me what you thought and I will get back to you.**


	2. Dean, the compromise

**A/N:: I got my creative juices horny and I'm ready to write some Destiel! Man I fucking love them! Well please tell me what you think/thought**.

_**(Castiel)**_

I could feel Dean's new thoughts on me. I could feel he wants to avoid me but he cant do that. I'm irresistible, just like him. I shot him glances of want and I caught him staring at me a couple of times but we barely talk now that I told him what was on my chest. He cant forget that he _Wanted_ me to tell him.  
"Dean, can I ask you a question?" I walked to him.

"Sure, um what is it?" His voice was very trembled.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Well lets see here, I just found out you had feelings for me!"

"I'm sorry, I cant help it! And you wanted to know what was on my chest, don't blame me."

"I know, I know but please give me time to process this."

"Fair enough."  
Dean walked in the opposite direction from me, to talk to Sam.

"So whats your plans for tonight?"

"I'm getting my own room. I have a lady friend and yeah."

"Damn boy! Have your fun."  
Sam grabbed his bag and left the motel room all to Dean. He glanced a look at me, making my bones tingle. I tensed up at his eyebrow rise he shot my way. He locked his eyes on me, making me feel a little bit uncomfortable. He muttered something under his breath.  
"What'd you say?" I asked.

"Oh, uh nothing."

"No I heard you say something."

"You're one beautiful angel." He said quietly.

"Oh, well I guess you want your sleep, I'll be leaving."

* * *

The next day came and I sat on the bed across from Dean. He sat up shirtless, melting my heart as I looked at his delicious body. I walked over and sat next to him. I whispered into his ear,  
"I want you." He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. He placed his hand to my cheek and planted a kiss to my lips.

**A/N:: Okay this one was really, really short and I apologize for that. I will try harder on making them longer. Please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
